25 Days of Christmas: Kingdom Hearts Style
by BlackxRose19
Summary: After reading a book, Sora gets the idea in his head that he should bring Christmas to Destiny Islands.  With the help of his skeptical, reluctant friends, he'll do just that!  Short semi related drabbles.  Rated T to be safe.  Work in Progress.  R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, everyone! To get in the holiday spirit, I'm writing this story! I'll have 25 semi-related drabbles...(I say semi-related because they'll all be about the gang getting ready for Christmas, but they won't necessarily be strung into a complete story). Sound good? Great!**

**I apologize if this first one is a little short and boring...it's really only the set up for the rest of the story.**

**I also apologize, because I can't give a 100 percent guarantee that there will be a drabble/chapter every day, with school and finals and such...I'll try to keep on top of things!**

**Without further ado, please enjoy the first chapter of 25 Days of Christmas: Kingdom Hearts Style!**

**Warning: There's a little bashing of Sora's intelligence level...**

**Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better.**

* * *

Holidays never came to the Destiny Islands. There, they lived in some sort of perpetual summer, filled with swimming, fishing…you know, all the things you do at that time of year. 

Ask anyone about Christmas, and blank, confused looks would come to their face. Mention Santa Claus, and people would assume you were talking about some foreigner. Say you needed presents, and they'd ask whose birthday it was.

The Holidays were not to be found on Destiny Islands.

One boy with spiky hair changed that…one fateful day.

**Day 1:**

Sora had always rather enjoyed going to the library. Riku couldn't be bothered with things like that-he'd much rather spend time on the beach- so Sora went alone most of the time.

One day, one December, Sora made his merry little way down to the library. In his arms were books he had checked out last time.

Now, Sora wasn't the smartest boy…it took him weeks to read a few picture books…Nevertheless, he enjoyed reading.

Sora walked up the steps to the library and pushed open the doors. Smiling politely at the lady behind the book-check, he shoved his reading material onto the desk.

The lady smiled back and reached for the scanner. "Back again, Sora? Ready for some more books?" She never said anything about the 15 year old who still read picture books. She'd just act like it was perfectly normal

Sora, nodded, smiled and walked off toward the childrens' section.

Flipping through the shelf of normal, generic picture books, Sora sighed. It seemed to him that he'd read all of these books a thousand times.

"Geez…" he muttered, flipping past "Snow White" for the third time. "There has to be something here I haven't read."

Almost ready to turn around and go home, a book caught his eye. It had a red cover with some sort of smiling man on it, with rosy red cheeks. Sora plucked the book off the shelf and read the title. "The Night Before Christmas?" he asked, to no one in particular.

Come to think of it, the guy on the cover looked sort of like the guy that Riku had said didn't exist…that had scarred him for life…

Opening the book, he started to read.

He hadn't even gotten through two pages when he shouted "This is the best thing I've _ever _read!" Needless to say, several people reading nearby shot him dirty looks.

It didn't matter. Sora was in a state of shock and elation. Smiling, he skipped over to the counter, checked out his book, and ran home as fast as he could.

It would be putting it lightly to say that the book clerk was shocked to see Sora back later that afternoon. Usually, she wouldn't see him for at least another week. He was a slow reader, poor dear.

So, it was with surprise that she greeted Sora, who slammed his book down on the counter, and said, with a crazed look in this eye "Do you have any more books like this?"

The clerk shook her head to ward off the look of dumbfounded shock on her face and pointed to a section near the desk that read "Christmas Favorites".

Sora checked out the whole selection.

That night, with a flashlight under the covers, Sora pored over all the books. He read and he read and he read. With every page he turned, an evil look of glee grew across his face.

Finally, putting away the last in the pile, he exclaimed "I've got a wonderful idea!" Sniggering evilly, he rubbed his hands together like he had seen crazed people in movies do. "I just need some help…"

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well, press that little purple-ish button and tell me, please!**

**Dun dun dun...Sora's got an idea! **

**Day 2: Sora tries to enlist the help of his friends...they're not too enthusiastic...**


	2. Authors Note, PLEASE READ!

**Hey there darlings!**

** Um...okay, this story is "25 Days of Christmas: Kingdom Hearts Style!", right? Well, it's March 10th...yeah, I lost inspiration for this story on December 2nd, so it's on a hiatus for awhile...with finals and a play, I didn't have time to write this. I'm really really sorry. Truly I am...I hope you guys realized that I'm not going to do anything with this story...it's going to veg out here with my other stories...maybe next Christmas...who knows?**

**We'll see. Just thought I'd let you all know about my current story status!**

**Thanks, guys. I'm so sorry.**

**Kisses and cookies and muffins and pudding,**

**Ja ne!**

**BlackxRose19**


End file.
